Would You Be There?
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: Rachel Berry loves Noah Puckerman but how can thier relationship start if she doesn't want him to hurt her and he doesn't want to stuff up another good thing in his life? Puckleberry xx T for safety


I Rachel Berry was finally over Finn Hudson. We talked about everything and I admitted to myself and him that the only reason I was mad about him and Santana was because I was jealous that she was so perfect and I wasn't but I was happy for him. Him and Santana announced their couple status a few hours ago and I was looking for Santana to talk to her.

I walked all through the halls but she didn't seem to be around. I kept looking until I was stopped by the Glee club, excluding Finn and Puck. They were all trying to scare me with their glares but it was seriously a waste of time.

'Rachel if you're going to lay into Santana about stealing your man we have to stop you right now. Sure San can be a bitch but it was your stupid fault for making out with tall, dark and broody that lost you Golden- Boy.' Mercedes said glaring at me, I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

'I know.' I said sternly, they all looked at me quizzically. 'I get why you guys think that but I'm not going to berate Santana I'm going to just talk to her. Finn and I have talked about it and we decided we didn't really love each other, if we did we'd work harder trying to fix our relationship but we neither of us care much, I believe he has gone and done the silly thing and fallen for her, and contrary to popular belief Santana Lopez is human, I think she likes him too. Besides I've realized I like someone else, but it will never happen so I'm going to focus on my career. But if you could kindly point me to Santana I would appreciate it.' I said giving them a small smile. They all looked at me with mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

'I think we should be calling agent Scully and Anderson because I think there's aliens in the area and they've taken over Rachel.' Artie said looking around. The others nodded. Brittany pointed down the hall.

'San's in the auditorium, she's been hiding from you in the one place she knew you'd never look for her, she thinks you're going to beat her up.' Brittany said, they others came out of their shock and glared at Britt. I smiled at her and turned on my heels and made a dash for the auditorium before any of them could stop me.

I stepped into the auditorium and saw the stage lights on and Santana was centre stage with a mic in her hand and the band ready to play. I sat down in the seats that the light didn't reach and watched.

(**Santana**)

**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town, never looked back**

**I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'**

**Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts**

**I say "Can you believe it?"**

**As we're lying on the couch **

**The moment I can see it**

**Yes, yes, **

**I can see it now**

**Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been MINE**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**But we've got bills to pay, **

**We got nothing figured out**

**When it was hard to take yes, yes**

**This is what I thought about**

**Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **

**You are the best thing that's ever been MINE**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Oho, oho, oho**

**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM**

**And everything was slippin' right out of my hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye, **

**Cause that's all I've ever known**

**And you took me by surprise**

**You said "I'll never leave you alone"**

**You said... **

**"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water**

**And every time I look at you it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been MINE"**

**Hold on, **

**Make it last, **

**Hold on, **

**Never turn back**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been MINE**

**Hold on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Do you believe it?**

**Hold on, **

**We're gonna make it now, **

**Hold on**

**And I can see it yeah, yeah**

**And I can see it now, See it now, See it now!**

By this time I had rose from my seat and was making my way down the aisle, I was clapping slowly to show my amazement and I was smiling. Santana looked up in shock and the expression on her face turned from shock to fear to guilt to her usual hateful scowl in just seconds but I saw every one of them.

'What do you want Stubbles? Here to call me out?' She said snarkily, I shook my head and walked up the steps to the stage, I sat on the edge and waited for her to join, eventually she did even if it was just out of curiosity. 'I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want.' She said with a little bit of emotion in her voice.

'It's not; I'd never expect an apology from you anyway, at least not about Finn. I know you try to hide your feelings but I can tell that you love him.' I said turning to look at her, she avoided my gaze and scoffed.

'I don't do love, I'm incapable of emotion and unwilling to change that.' She said with glassy eyes. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she didn't shrug it off.

'You can talk to me. You may think I blab everything but I won't. It's kind of a habit; if anyone from Glee needs my help then I help them. I was going to let Quinn hit me after I told Finn, just so she'd feel better and I helped Kurt with his solo for the Warblers, and despite what you think I would do the same to you.' I said smiling slightly; she looked at me with a shocked expression that turned angry.

'Why? I'm awful to you, the way I told you about me and Finn was pretty cruel and even though we're in Glee together I'm still like how I was before, everyone else is different. Finn dated you and is nice to all the gleeks, Brittany is dating Artie and she often tells me how much she likes all of you. Mike likes everyone he meets, so did Matt and Mike is dating Tina. Quinn lived with Mercedes and got to like everyone, she even sorta likes you. Sam never hates anyone except maybe Karofsky and Azimio and Puck well he dated you and Mercedes but I guess since Juvi old habits never die. But I'm still me.' She said trying to get me to back down.

'Whether you want to admit it or not Glee has changed you. I get that you won't change your personality and I'd never ask you to but I would prefer if you were maybe nicer to me but with the whole Finn thing, he's yours. Fair and square. I cheated and we broke up beside I don't think our love was that strong anyway. We always put other things, other people before our relationship. But I think you'd be good for each other.' I said smiling at her and pushing her shoulder lightly. She held her pinkie out to me.

'Promise?' She asked giving her best smile; I gave her one back and grabbed her pinkie with my own.

'Pinkie promise.' I said laughing lightly.

'You know Berry, you're not all that bad when you're not being all, crazy overactive gleek who's constantly pinning after Finn.' She said laughing with me lightly, I took it on light terms and rolled my eyes playfully.

'I was thinking of having a glee girl's sleepover tonight and I wanted to invite you. I'm sure the others will go, maybe not Quinn but definitely Britt if you are and Kurt will be there.' I said jumping off the stage and walking over to the steps leading out of the auditorium, I went to my bag and gathered my things; Santana was following me and thinking it through.

'You and you're dads aren't going to go all 'The Loved Ones' on me are you?' She asked completely serious, I laughed and we walked towards the choir room. As we got to the doorway she went completely serious again. 'I was being serious.' She said before bursting into laughter with me.

'Of course not, but if I ever ask you to prom and you refuse, watch out.' I said getting serious at the second bit, we laughed again and went and sat down. We were in the middle row next to each other, the others stared at us for a while until the unsteadily went and sat around us. Brittany sat next to San and Artie next to her but off the rises. I had my bag and folder on the chair next to me Puck was sitting on the row behind me a few seats down, excluded from the rest of the group. Quinn and Sam were witting behind Santana and I, Finn was sitting in front of her and Mercedes was in front of me with Tina sitting next to her and then Mike. Mr Schue cleared his throat and moved on with the lesson.

'Well guys, I was hoping that this week we could maybe focus on stepping out of our comfort zones and improving what we're maybe not so good at.' Mr Schue said writing 'Improvements' on the board, he turned around a confused group of students. 'What I mean is that; okay let's take Rachel for example. You're good at innocent, show tunes and simple songs. You don't sing songs with lots of sex appeal or hard core emotion. You should work on that and if your dance moves need wok in certain areas such as tap, ballet, jazz, freestyle or even pop and lock, try that.' He said directing the conversation around the room after talking to me and shifting his gaze to Finn when he said work on your dance moves. I grabbed my folder and found a blank page and wrote down a list of things he wanted me to do.

Glee finished quickly and I asked the girls to stay behind. They all looked at me curiously, except San who already knew what I was going to say.

'In honour of team unity and just plain fun I wanted to invite you all over to my house tonight for a sleepover and Kurt will be there also.' I said smiling brightly but inside I was nervous that they'd all refuse or worse, show up with the football team or cheerios to make fun of me.

'I'll be there.' Santana said giving me a small smirk before strutting out of the room.

'See you at five.' Brittany called over her shoulder, heading after San.

'Why not? Do you want me to bring anything?' Quinn asked

'Just any pillows that you are medically diagnosed to need, any preferred snacks that I may not have, the usual sleepover stuff and any singstar/buzz games you've got.' I said giving her a smile, she returned it and gave me a quick nod before leaving.

'Yeah I'll be there, wouldn't miss a good Gleepover, and I'm sorry about earlier, we all just figured you were pissed but I guess we were wrong.' Mercedes said giving me an apologetic smile. Tina answered mainly the same and they both headed out of the choir room. I rushed out of school and headed home to get ready.

I went inside and found a note on the fridge from my dad's;

Dear Beary,

As you know Daddy and I have been planning our vow renewal trip for a few months now, we were asked on an earlier cruise and it's also cheaper, you'll be glad to know all the money we saved went straight into your collage fund. We left you two credit cards in the safe in the den and some cash in their as well, if you need anything serious call us on our mobiles, but if you aren't comfortable coming to us you can call your aunt Rose. If you wish to have any parties or sleepovers you are welcome to but please if there is any alcohol keep the consumption to a minimal and do not allow anyone to be seriously injured. We will be on the cruise for three weeks but as soon as we get back I'm headed to a conference in California for three weeks and your father is headed to Washington for three weeks for a training program. We love you Care Bear, have fun.

Xx Dad and Daddy

I sighed and went down to the den. They were away a lot but it was always for work, for my education. Whenever I had breaks they tried to take me as many places as possible and we frequently visited New York. They were so set on my future but lately I wasn't too sure. The more I thought about it or talked about it, the more boring and repetitive it sounded.

They wanted my big Broadway career, but did I.

I shook my head and let those thought leave me. I grabbed one of the credit cards and some of the cash from the safe, they had left me two thousand dollars and I knew each of the credit cards contains twenty thousand in saving, not to mentions fifty thousand in credit. I seriously wouldn't need this much cash for six weeks, even if I went shopping everyday and brought for everyone in Glee.

I sunk into the couch after fixing up the final mattress. I had set different sized mattresses all over the lounge room floor. I had to admit my house was huge and the lounge room was no exception so they didn't take up hardly any room at all. I had put all the food I'd made in the fridge or cupboard for the store brought snacks and I made sure the list for the local pizza parlour was by the phone. I had a list of the classic sleep over movies all set up. I had some comedies, some romance, one or two dramas, a couple of horrors/thrillers and a few musicals thrown in more good measure. I looked up at the clock and saw it was five to five.

I leaned back into the couch for a few minutes before the doorbell rang, I was now glad i had changed earlier. I was now wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a white singlet top, nothing fancy but not my pyjamas, yet. I pulled the door open to reveal Santana and Brittany in casual clothes and bags and pillows hanging off every available limb.

'Hi guys, need help?' I asked smiling at them, they nodded and I took some bags off each other them. 'We'll be sleeping in the lounge room but if you want your stuff can go upstairs.' I said heading the stairs, they looked around as we walked through my house and they were obviously surprised, I led to my room which I have recently redecorated. It was now a deep purple with a matching bed cover to go with it and my furniture was now black to set a nice pretty yet not made of cotton candy style.

'Nice house.' San said dropping her stuff on my floor.

'Thanks.' I said putting down the bags I was carrying in next to hers. Brittany did the same, the doorbell rang again and they followed me down stairs. I showed them to the lounge room and they both went and claimed a spot to sleep. I opened the door and saw Kurt and Tina standing at my door with Mercedes and Quinn coming up behind them. I helped them get their stuff inside and Quinn helped me take it upstairs while the other ran and tried to get the best spot in the lounge room.

'Thanks for inviting me Rachel.' Quinn said giving me a small smile.

'Well you're a glee girl, why wouldn't I?' I said smiling back.

'With the whole, Finn thing. I just thought that you'd probably hate me, I'm also kind of a bitch to you like all the time.' She said making it obvious.

'Well most of those time, I deserved it and what's happened, happened. Hopefully we can put it all in the past and maybe get to know each other a little better.' I said smiling at her, she looked up at me and gave me a big smile, and then she pulled me into an unexpected hug. I heard a camera flash and we both pulled away to see Kurt holding his camera and the rest of them smirking.

'The others will never believe us unless we have evidence.' Tina said looking at the photo smiling. Quinn and I smiled and shook our heads then pushed past the rest of them into the lounge room to claim our beds, we spent the next fifteen minute fighting over best beds and hitting each other with pillows to get the spots we wanted.

After we watched 'The Notebook', 'West Side Story', 'Spring Awakening', 'The Breakfast Club' and 'Drive Me Crazy' and had pigged out on pizza, soft drink and snacks that included lots of chocolate and chips, we all pushed the mattresses away so we could all sit in a circle. We had changed into our pyjamas, I was wearing a small singlet top that gold (or more like yellow but the vision was clear) and short silk shorts they were black with gold stars on them. San was wearing a red singlet top and pink silk shorts. Tina was wearing tights and a very large top that had 'Night of the Living Dead' on the front a picture of zombies. Kurt was wearing a light grey pyjama suit, they were silk and designer _(AN: like Barneys pyjamas from How I Met You Mother). _Mercedes was wearing a light pink singlet top and long cotton pants covered in polka dots. Brittany was wearing a light blue nighty, Quinn had on a similar one but hers was pink. Kurt had an idea for a game we could play; I had set up candles all around us, on every available surface and switched off the lights. Then in the centre of the circle we placed a blown up balloon, a bowl with a small candle in it with a small flickering flame, a bowl of water and pot plant with soil and a flower. In the middle of those I put a stand and Quinn was nice enough to lend us her cross to hang from it.

'I call this game, 'The Confessional'.' Kurt said in a menacing voice, we all laughed and he had a quick smile before getting serious again. 'The rules are simple, we each go around and the rest of the group can each ask a question of the person who's turn it is. They don't have to answer but it the question is asked again, either by another person that round or a different round. Any questions can be asked and we all get code names, given to us by the rest of the group.' He said simply, we all agreed. Then we went around the circle and everyone got a nickname.

'Mercedes, you can be Aretha.' Kurt said smiling, Mercedes nodded.

'Tina young can be Alice, like off the zombie movies.' Mercedes said smiling sneakily, Tina laughed and agreed.

'Brittany you can be Mallard. Like the duck, because of the whole ballad thing.' She said pushing Brittany's shoulder playfully, Brittany smiled back.

'San you should be Satan. People always call you that but it's a cool name because of it being the whole lord of the underworld thing.' She said smiling, San glared for a second before agreeing. She turned to me and smiled sneakily, I looked at her slightly frightened.

'Well you can't be 'Jessie's Girl', or any of the other songs Finn has sung for you and I'd never dream of Jesse, Broadway would be too obvious and so would Diva. Any names from musicals are far too cliché so how about... Caroline?' She asked smirking at me, my face dropped instantly and I avoided eye contact and nodded my head trying to not let them notice my reaction too much.

'Quinn you can be Baby because of your Beiber boyfriend.' I said trying to lighten the mood; Quinn smiled and nodded while rolling her eyes. I could still feel San's gaze on me until it finally shifted back to the circle.

'Kurt your Beyoncé, of course.' Quinn said smiling at him. He smiled at her, thankful at her choice.

'Well now that's covered we just have to decide who goes first and I have to say my opening words.' He said grabbing Quinn and Mercedes hand, we all linked hands around the circle. Quinn decided she'd go first and Kurt wanted to go next so went just went in that order, which meant I was last.

'Oh great Divas that have passed give us the power to reveal great truths about ourselves to our fellow divas, with the power of Fire, Earth, Water and Air and the cross of he who is mighty allow us the strength to defeat any opposition that wishes for us to fail and never accomplish our dreams of stardom. Such as the idiot Neanderthal jocks that currently reside in McKinley High School that keep me from returning to my fellow Divas and the self absorbed robots known as Vocal Adrenaline who try to crush our dreams of stars and of course their awful leader, Jesse St. James, known to us as Jesse St. Douche, please smite him oh great smiteful ones, even if he as to be eaten by a rouge lion. And finally please make Sue Sylvester stop trying to destroy New Directions and Mr Schue, we know he uses too much hair product and is probably creating his very own whole in the ozone but he is a great teacher. And please allow me to get maybe one solo at Dalton. Thank you great Divas Past, Present and Future.' He said tying to remain completely serious, I couldn't help but laugh when he mentioned Mr Schue and the ozone layer.

We dropped hands and started the questions, in the girls and guy past we had learnt that Quinn did want to do it with Sam but was afraid after what happened last time but he made the most romantic gesture, while she was in church he had organised it with the minister to get up and start singing and they did it that night. She also got in contact with her father and regretted it after he called her a stupid slut who was not only an adulterer but she also abandoned her baby. She also said that she was sorry to San for getting her moved to the bottom of the pyramid and kicked out of captain position, San said it was okay, she would've done the same thing and that she didn't mind not being captain because she needed her own source of strength.

Kurt admitted that he really like Blaine and they had gone on a date and kissed! He told us he was thinking of coming back to McKinley but he'd need help with the bullies and we assured him that we'd be there and so would the rest of the team. He also said he had talked to Blaine about it and he'd agreed that Kurt should face his demons; he also said no hard feelings would be kept if we won Regional's and that they could still keep a relationship and he'd come and visit him at McKinley as often as he could.

Mercedes said she had a boyfriend and missed Kurt, we also discovered her boyfriend was Matt and that they had gotten together before he went away and she had kept in contact with him, turns out he has missed us and is returning on Monday, they also had been dating since he left and when they went on a date to weeks ago they did it.

Tina blurted out that she and Mike did it last week and he announced his love for her at a family barbeque. She also really wanted a solo in Glee but Mr Schue said that she would have to wait a while maybe after Regional's. I got angry at this and announced that I would be having a few words with Mr Schuester on Monday, the others laughed at this.

Brittany said she and Artie had confessed their love to each other after he passed his driving test and she also said that she could see herself with him in ten years time. She told us she had been looking for tutors so she could actually graduate with decent scores and maybe get into the same university as him. We all 'awwwed' when she said it.

San announced that she was indeed in love with Finn and she gave me a thankful look for giving her the courage. She also said that she was sick of her old ways and the way people treated her because of the way she acted. She made a vow to change her ways. But she would still have the bitch in her back pocket if anyone tried to mess with us. It was now my turn.

'So Caroline, spill.' Kurt said looking at me; I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

'First I have a question, am I really the only virgin left in Glee?' I asked not quite believing it.

'Well I've done it, so have Finn and Puck and Matt and Mercedes. And now Tina and Mike and I know Brittany and Artie have. And Quinn just admitted it with Sam so you and Kurt are the only ones left.' Santana said looking around the circle.

'That's not entirely true.' Kurt said shyly, we all looked up shocked. 'We just got carried away after our conversation about me leaving but our relationship still surviving.' He said awkwardly.

'Okay then Ray, I guess that makes you the only virgin in Glee club, congrats.' San said, I scowled at her then motioned for them to start their questions.

'Best kisser out of Puck, Finn and Jesse.' Kurt asked first, well at least it was easy.

'Puck, definitely, no competition.' I said simply.

'Really because I've kissed Puck before and there really wasn't a spark, with Finn there is.' Santana said watching me closely.

'Well that's just what i think.' I said trying to move on.

'Why did you dump Puck?' Tina asked curiously, they had never heard the full story.

'Oh I know, Puck told me after the whole baby drama came out.' San said getting everyone's attention. 'You dumped him because you were in love with Finn and he was in love with Quinn.' San said looking at me.

'But that's not right. Puck told me that he was never actually in love with me; he only loved me because I gave him Beth. So what's the real reason?' Quinn asked looking at me, the others did the same.

'I broke up with him because you were pregnant with his baby.' I said slowly, they all gaped at me.

'You knew? All that time ago and you didn't say anything?' Quinn asked confused. I nodded.

'Every thinks that I told Finn because I really wanted him and when I found out I immediately told him but in actual fact I only told him because I was actually worried about him, I was sick of all the lying and he honestly looked like he was going to have a heart attack if he worried anymore, so I told him. I didn't mean for everyone to get hurt. You all assumed that I was madly in love with him forever, as soon as I found out about the baby I decided I wouldn't break up a family and Noah helped me see that Finn wasn't that great anyway, he was kind of a jerk, picking football over Glee, using me and giving me false hope. Sure I still liked him and after the summer break we had I like him a little more. We spent it together and had so much fun but as soon as school comes back and his popularity is put on the line he hurt me again. When he told me he loved me at Regional's I was happy that he had said it but I realised I didn't feel it back but I didn't want to hurt him so I said it back later. When I found out he had slept with you and lied about it I realised that what i was doing was wrong, I was lying too but I did care about him just not enough. I kissed Noah because I wanted to and because I was hurt, not to hurt Finn but that's what he assumed and he stopped it and left.

But enough of that, to answer your question, I dumped Noah because if he was with me do you honestly think that you would ever let him have a part in your baby's life?' I said sadly, looking to Quinn who had sad eyes.

'I never realised that you did all that for everyone.' Quinn said grabbing my hand and the others nodded in agreement.

'It's my job to look after the Glee club, any way I can.' I said smiling sadly at them. We all got our eyes under control and shook away all the sadness.

'Enough of this mucky feeling stuff, we're meant to be interrogating Caroline.' Kurt said to everyone, they all nodded and smiled I sighed and let them continue.

'What's your biggest secret?' Santana asked me, I looked at her and thought hard.

'I'm not sure if I want to go to Julliard or Broadway.' I said calmly, the others looked at me as if I'd just shot myself.

'What?' Kurt screeched.

'I just don't know yet but I'll probably end up going.' I said calming them down just slightly.

'Good. The world cannot be denied the talents of one Rachel Berry.' Quinn said smiling at me, I returned it. Brittany asked me how far I'd ever gone with a guy and I told them about making out and letting Finn feel me up and Noah had tried to do the same but I had stopped him but that's all I had done. Quinn asked why my dad's let me stay home by myself with loads of cash and credit and permission to drink or party. I told her that they trusted me and I wouldn't have a party except maybe a Glee one. It was Mercedes turn then I was done.

'Today you said you liked a guy, who?' She said looking at me fiercely, I blew the centre candle out and went and turned the lights on. I went around the room blowing out the candles and putting them away.

'It really doesn't matter, as I said before, it'll never happen.' I said putting the candles away.

'If you tell us we could help you with him. Do we know him?' Kurt asked.

'Not like it matters but yes, you know him. He's on the football team.' I sitting on the couch, they all came and sat around me.

'Is he in Glee?' Tina asked curiously.

'I'm not telling but as far as I know he's not taken.' I said avoiding their gazes.

At that moment the lights in the house all went out. We all let out small screams.

'It's okay everyone, just calm down.' I said getting up.

'Is it a blackout?' Tina asked from a few feet away.

'I don't think so. All the other houses still have their power.' Santana said opening the window. I sighed.

'It's probably just the football team trying to play a prank on me.' I said slightly angry.

'You mean they actually come to your house and terrorize you? I mean being jerks at school is one thing but actually stalking you at home is just freaky.' Quinn said getting worked up.

'What do your dads say when this happens?' Mercedes asked still a little freaked out.

'It only happens when they're away and I never tell them because they would just get worried and call the school which would bring more bad attention to me.' I said searching through the draws for a flashlight. 'Now we have two choices, either I can go out there and turn the power on or we can wait it out.' I said flicking on the torch. Santana looked at Quinn and Brittany and then came and took the torch off me.

'Or the three of us can go out there and make our presence known and make them reveal themselves or they no longer have access to Cheerios'. Santana said more as a statement and less as a question. The three of them walked to the backdoor and opened it. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and I all stood in the area behind them so we could hear what they were saying.

'Listen up, this is Quinn Fabray speaking.' Quinn shouted to the backyard.

'And Brittany S. Pierce.' Brittany added.

'And Santana Lopez. If you boys ever want to nail a Cheerio ever again, you will turn on the lights and reveal yourselves, right now.' She shouted, whispers could be heard from the yard, then the lights were switched back on and I could hear the jocks come forward. All the girls and Kurt walked out the door onto the back patio and the steps.

'Sam, is that you?' Quinn asked, I turned my head away from the door, I figured all the footballers in Glee would definitely be here, they probably didn't know it was my house but it still hurt, I felt the tears coming and tried to blink them back.

'Finn? What the hell?' Santana yelled.

'Mike? Seriously, I thought you were better than this.' Tina said, her anger growing noticeably.

'Artie? Rachel's your friend, why are you here?' Britt asked accusingly.

'Hey look it's the Gleeks and the fag.' Karofsky yelled towards Mercedes, Tina and Kurt.

'Hey watch it Karofsky and girls, back off, we didn't know it was Rachel's house.' This voice hurt me more than any other voice ever could; okay I admit it I'm in love with Noah Puckerman. I pushed the hurt back and let the anger boil in me, I walked out the door and pushed past the others, I walked down my patio steps across the lawn and up to Puck. I used all my strength and pushed him, he stumbled back. 'What the hell Berry?' He yelled getting back his composure.

'That makes it okay does it? As long as you didn't think it was my house its okay. What if it wasn't my house, huh? What if it were some other girl that you were trying to scare out of her wits, what if it was Sarah? What then Puck? Would you say 'sorry ma I didn't realise this was my house, I didn't realise that I'm and absolute moron that almost scared my nine year old sister so much she would never stay home alone again'? Is that what you'd say?' I yelled at him, the whole yard at gone quiet.

'Don't you dare bring Sarah into this, you're just mad because you got scared.' He said snarkily.

'Why would I be mad Puck? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that everytime my dads are away I have to deal with this shit?' I yelled at him, the others were slightly shocked at my language.

'Well I had nothing to do with that. Just go back inside, go to sleep and we'll leave.' He said raising his hands in defeat. I turned to go back inside when I heard him say softly but just loud enough for everyone to hear 'Must be that time of the month'. I turned back around to face and quickly pulled my arm back and threw my fist into the side of his face. The others gasped in shock and I thought I heard a few Gleeks say my name in alarm.

'Screw you Puckerman. I thought that maybe you could change but no, I was wrong.' I said stepping back from him throwing my arms apart and yelling louder. 'Hear that everyone? I Rachel Berry admit I was wrong. So congratulations, you did the impossible, hope you enjoy the victory.' I said lowering my voice.

'Don't even try to play the victim, you've done some awful stuff to people, as far as I remember it was you who told Finn about my part in the pregnancy for you own selfish reasons, it was you who sent your competition to a crack house and it was you who hurt three guys just so you could get a better reputation. You're the one who went all slut and tried to get me to sleep with you to hurt Finn. You're the bitch that tries to act innocent but guess what? You're not.' He said yelling at me, the others were looking on shocked.

'You Noah Puckerman are a jerk. Why don't you do us all a favour and just stop coming to school, stop trying because whenever you try, you fail Why don't you just quit now, while you're behind. Stop making everyone's lives as miserable as yours.' I yelled back.

'Well sorry I didn't realise that I was ruining everyone's lives, I guess I'll just go find a cliff and jump. Hope that can make you happy Rachel.' He said angrily.

'Stop it. You have to stop being this way, the more you barricade people out the more alone you'll be.' I said lowering my voice slightly.

'Why the hell wouldn't I want to be alone? At least then I won't have to deal with you anymore, because guess what? No one likes you, your bossy, conceited, loud, and obnoxious and a complete bitch. Personally I'd rather spend my whole life alone than risk having you close to me.' He said glaring at me.

'Why do you have to be this way?' I asked, my eyes getting glassy.

'What the hell do you mean by that Berry?' He asked grumpily, still rubbing his jaw.

'Every single person in Glee club cares about you and you have this incesive need to hurt them.' I said throwing my hands in the air in rage; I brought them back down to use for hand gestures. 'Finn was your best friend and you slept with his girlfriend, Quinn needed you to be there for her during a pregnancy that you caused and you ended up constantly trying to get other girls. Then there's Santana and Brittany who you used all the time for sex and didn't even think that maybe they wanted more than just that. You dated Mercedes for her popularity then hurt her by going back to your jerk ways. Then with Mike and Matt, well they were both so nice to you and always accepted you for exactly the way you are and you treat them like they're just someone to pass the time with and Artie, he helped you get back on track after Juvi and you left him stranded at Breadstix and were a total ass to him. And I don't think I've ever once seen you talk to Tina. You say you want to be a better person and you don't want to be known just for being a badass loser like you dad, but guess what Puck, you're turning out to be just like him. Wake up call; you need to learn who's there for you when you need them, who's there for you no matter what and you need to stop pushing them away because one day soon, you'll find they won't be there.' I said with tears running down my face, the others were all shocked he didn't go crazy when I said he was like his dad. He was mad but also upset that I had said all of those things.

'What about you?' He asked looking up at me.

'What?' I said with my hands on my hips, I had no idea what he meant by that.

'You said what I had done to everyone else in Glee but what about you? What did I do to you?' He asked clenching his fists. I looked directly at him.

'You broke my heart.' I said sadly then turned and pushed past the girl and Kurt and ran inside, upstairs to my room. I locked the door and leaned against it and cried.


End file.
